Forefather's Fall
by Toothtwister
Summary: Like a storm at sea, this too shall pass. You may be worse for wear, little Rose, but this too shall pass. Sit back and remember. Then you will move on.
1. Chapter 1

Forefather's Fall

-Patch : Xiao Long Residence-

Taiyang Xiao Long rested in a soft stream of sunset suffusing the chocolate brown couch with a gold glow. His face was shaded by an old comic book, pages tattered and faded with the affection of use. A warm exhale lifted the pages from rosy cheeks. He snored, content.

The front door slammed open. The clomp of combat boots pummeled the foundation of the house.

"DAD!" Two bright voices called. The boots bounced from the front door. Down the hall. Around the corner. Into the den.

"DAA-" The boots shushed, voices silenced.

"He's napping." Yang whispered out the corner of her mouth.

"That's amazing!" Ruby whispered back, her mouth split with delight.

"I know!" Yang gently elbowed her sister. "We don't have to leave for hours. Let's get a snack. We can wake him up later."

Ruby nodded. The pair sneaked out of the den.

Taiyang Xiao Long lifted the book from his face. He smiled, setting it down on his chest and closing his eyes. He returned to his nap, his first in a year. The clatter of silverware and small whispers lulled him to sleep.

-Atlas : Schnee Residence-

Weiss Schnee rapped her knuckles against the solid stained oak. Her throat was dry and thick, like she was breathing through sand.

"Enter." The gruff growl of the richest in Remnant rolled through the door. Weiss grasped the handle and pushed.

Her father's study had been free of dust since he claimed the space as his own. The books, the desk, even the curtains shined in the lamplight, their colour free from the blemish of time. He sat in a tall white leather chair, weaved with silver threads cross-stitching diamond patterns. His desk, an imposing black mahogany, held every agenda he deemed worth his time. A stand for his fountain pen stood in the corner, empty. His pen, a mechanical masterpiece of ink and titanium, filled the stiff pinch in his fingers. The tip grazed the page, finishing a final, perfect loop in his signature.

"What is it?" Mr. Schnee asked, laying the pen down beside the paper.

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Good morning to you father." Weiss greeted. She placed her hands behind her back. "I'm going to dinner with my team. We're going to celebrate our graduation. My flight leaves in an hour." Weiss answered steadily.

"Celebrating before you've walked." Mr. Schnee huffed. "Eager, aren't you?"

Weiss bent her brow. "Father, by this time tomorrow I will be a registered Huntress with all the responsibility and privilege that comes with that. That isn't going to change."

"No, it won't." The patriarch acquiesced. "One should not make a habit of premature celebration."

Weiss bristled. "Half my team will be gone following graduation. I hardly call a dinner celebrating a certainty 'premature.'" The Huntress snapped.

Mr. Schnee tsked, smoothing his moustache with thumb and forefinger. "You are not a Huntress yet."

Weiss threw her hands up. "And when I walk father? What will you say then? I'm not a Huntress until my first paid mission? Until my tenth? Or will you remain unsatisfied with my progress until I die a Huntress!?"

Mr. Schnee narrowed his eyes. "Do not whine at me Weiss."

Weiss folded her arms. "Do not dismiss my frustrations as that of a child's, father. It's time you realized this false ideal you hold me to does not match my intended path." Weiss walked to his desk, placing her palms on the smooth wood. "Let me explain it plainly. I will not inherit your company. I will not marry your colleagues pitiful spawn."

Weiss leaned in, nose to nose with Mr. Schnee. "I will exit the front gates of Beacon tomorrow without your dime to my name, and I will be happier for it." She pushed off his desk, her feet carried her to his office door. "If you wish to act as my father rather than my jailer, you will be at my graduation tomorrow. If not, I want nothing to do with you." She opened the door. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Mr. Schnee's door slammed shut. Weiss' heels clicked down the marble hall. Mr. Schnee waited until their echo faded away. He pulled a bottom drawer open and set a glass on his desk. He popped the cork off Atlesian Silver Tongue, and poured three fingers into the crystal. He lifted it to his lips, draining his glass in a single gulp.

He threw the glass at his door, the fragments leaving scratches in the precious oak.

No matter. He had more.

-Patch : Xiao Long Residence-

"Dad?" A finger poked his chin. "Daaaad."

Tai pushed at the distraction. "I already cleaned." He groaned.

Ruby giggled. She poked Tai's nose. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

"No we're not. Go away." Tai twisted into the couch, burying his face into the cushions.

Ruby sighed. "Yang?" The Huntress signaled.

A cold stream of water splashed against Taiyang's ear. His eyes snapped open, his arm swinging above his head to block the offending stream. He pivoted and fell straight to the floor.

"Evening dad!" Yang greeted cheekily. "You haven't forgotten dinner, have you?"

Tai spluttered, wiping water from his face. He lifted himself off the floor. "How could I forget with such wonderful brats enforcing it?" He slicked back wet locks.

"Sorry dad. Now go get cleaned up. We're leaving in twenty minutes." Yang walked back into the kitchen.

Ruby smiled, taking Tai's hand. "Hey dad."

"Hey little Rose." Tai replied. "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, more than anything." Ruby squeezed his hand. "I still can't believe they're letting us graduate."

"You've got more field experience than most graduates little Rose. Frankly, I'm surprised they made you wait this long." Tai brushed a strand of hair behind Ruby's ear. "I'm so proud of you."

Ruby nodded. She pulled him into a hug. "Thanks dad."

"Hey!" Yang shouted from the kitchen. "We can all cry when we've got our certs! Move it or I'm getting the jug again!"

Tai chuckled. "All right, all right." He released his daughter, ruffling her hair. He smiled. "You're ready for this Ruby. I know you are."

Ruby smiled. "I know dad. But it feels real to hear you say it."

"It's real because you did it." Tai insisted. He turned to leave. "Be right back."

"Alright." Ruby nodded, toes tapping the ground. "Hey dad?"

Tai stopped at the door. "Yes little Rose?"

"It's good to see you relaxing." Ruby beamed. "After Salem, I thought you'd never sleep again."

Tai nodded. "I know. It felt good. Really good. Like meeting an old friend." He smiled. "I'm gonna go shower now."

Ruby nodded. "Hurry! We're gonna miss our reservation if you don't!"

-Southern Vale : Razorback Grill-

Yang smiled. "Ah, good ol' Razorback Grill!" Yang punched her dad in the shoulder. "What's the matter old man, can't afford someplace nicer?"

Tai raised his brow. "We can always turn around and head to the Pale Veil. You wanna eat with three forks and five spoons tonight?"

Yang gagged. "No, no. I want the ribs!"

Ruby bounced to the door, shaking with excitement. "Well? Let's eat! Blake should have our table already!"

The trio walked through the door into the Razorback Grill. A hole-in-the-wall joint owned by two retired weapon-smiths. The walls were lined with old blueprints and now-defunct prototypes. Pictures of the owner's exploits hung in every corner. From felling behemoths and beowolves to demolishing a skyscraper in Atlas, the camaraderie warmed the expanse of the dining room almost as well as the smoker in the back.

Thirteen stained black tables filled the room. Red and orange booths ran up the side and back walls. The bar filled the wall to the left, a large hammer-cannon and chain-staff crossed over a wooden display, their metal glinting in the firelight.

"Hey." Blake waved from the back booth, Weiss sitting across from her.

"Blake! Weiss!" Ruby zipped over to the table. "It's so good to see you! And Weiss, you got here before us!"

"Yes." Weiss replied, eyes downcast. "It took me less time to get ready than I thought it would." She smiled, meeting her partner's gaze. "How was the ride over?"

"Booooring." Yang answered, coming up to the table. She slid right next to Blake. "Dad couldn't stop flirting with the conductor."

"Eeew." Ruby shuddered, settling next to Weiss. "Don't remind me."

"I just asked her how long she'd been working on the airship Yang." Tai chided. He squeezed into the spot next to Ruby. He caught Blake's eye. "Blake, it's good to see you."

"Likewise Tai. How's Patch?" Blake asked.

"Warm and quiet, just how I like it." Tai answered. "Weiss, you look wonderful."

"Thank you Mr. Xiao Long." Weiss nodded.

Tai chuckled. "Weiss, call me Tai, or Taiyang. Please." Tai looked around. "Is your dad in the restroom?"

Weiss shook her head. "My father had an emergency at work. He'll be at graduation tomorrow." Weiss looked at her hands, one palm squeezing her thumb tight.

Taiyang frowned. "I see." He clapped his hands together. "Well, I feel a bit out of place, being the only old timer here. So let me do what us old folks do best." He smiled at the four. "Who wants to eat? I'm buying!"

A chorus of yays went around the table, the hungry Huntresses eager to take his offer. A few minutes later, a server stopped by their table with three waters, asking if they were ready.

Eager to eat, Ruby ordered the sloppy brisket marinated in a brown sugar and Vale Valley Honey sauce, with a side of slaw and a milkshake. Yang had the full rack of mango ribs with mashed potatoes. Blake settled for the leg of turkey and a salad. Weiss requested the honey-herb glazed chicken with coleslaw. And Tai ordered the full rack of ribs with a leg of turkey, and two bowls of macaroni.

Weiss shot Tai a look. "That's a lot of food, Mr. Xiao Long."

"Leftovers Weiss." Tai replied. "The secret to BBQ is, the longer it sits, the better it gets." He turned back to the server. "And four ciders for the rest of us please."

The server nodded. "Right. Be back shortly."

Tai smiled at Weiss. "You'll love it. Best cider in town."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "The longer it sits, huh? What do you base that theory on?"

Tai smirked. "The magic of the sauce." Tai laced his fingers together. "Have you had BBQ Weiss?"

Weiss shook her head. "No. This will actually be my first time, I believe."

Yang's jaw dropped. "You're joking. Tell me you're joking." Yang reached over the table, grabbing Ruby's shoulders, shaking her with genuine horror. "Ruby, tell me your partner is joking."

"She-e-e's no-o-ot jo-o-king Ya-a-ng." Ruby got out between shakes.

Yang released Ruby. "Weiss, all these years!? I've known you for five years and you haven't had BBQ?! What about after Salem was put down?"

Weiss pinched her nose. "I was in the hospital Yang."

Yang pressed on. "What about the birthday bash two years ago? Weren't you there?"

Weiss sighed "I got sick that week. The only thing I could keep down was watermelon and coffee."

Yang blinked. "Grimmdependence day?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "For the love of – Yang, that's not what it's called!"

Yang shook her head. "Don't change the subject! Do you have BBQ on Grimmdependence day!?"

"No!" Weiss shot back.

Yang collapsed, her head on the table. "I'm a monster. I'm a horrible friend."

Blake gently patted Yang's back. "There there. You get to see her eat it for the first time, you know. I'd say that's pretty special."

Yang shot up. "Hey! You're right!" Yang pumped her arms. "Oh Weiss, you are in for a treat!"

Weiss sighed. "It's a hunk of meat slow cooked in sugars and spices. I doubt it's a transformative experience."

Yang pfft'd. "Weiss, you'll be eating those words, drenched in BBQ sauce."

Ruby nudged Weiss. "It is pretty good." Ruby put her finger to her chin, looking Weiss up and down. "It's also kinda messy. You may want a bib."

Weiss looked horrified. "A _bib_?"

Yang smiled. "That's why they're called _baby_ back ribs Weiss!"

The table groaned.

Yang shrugged. "What?"

The server came up to the table with four apple-orange ciders in tall glasses, and a chocolate milkshake. The five thanked her and took a few sips, sighing with pleasure.

Tai coughed into his fist. "So, do you girls have any missions lined up after graduation?" Tai nodded at Yang. "I heard rumors of you going north?"

Yang sipped her water. "With Blake." She answered, wiping her mouth.

Tai smiled. "Oh? Where to?"

Blake frowned. "We don't know yet, exactly. But there's reports of violent extremists targeting heavily populated human towns. The White Fang's MO. We're not sure if it's a resurgence of the White Fang or just some copy-cat wanna-bes."

Yang wrapped her arm around Blake's shoulder. "So team BY is gonna find out!"

Blake sighed. "That's the idea."

Tai gazed into Blake's irises. "If it's the wanna-bes?"

Blake's shoulders fell. "We will try to reason with them."

Tai frowned. "And if it's a resurgence?"

A shadow passed over Blake's face. "We will deal with them." Blake grabbed Yang's hand, squeezing hard. "They lost their rights when they turned to Salem."

"I see." Tai answered. "So, what about you two?" He asked, turning to Ruby and Weiss. "Are you going on a mission as well?"

Ruby met Weiss' eyes. She shrugged. "We haven't exactly talked about it." Ruby rubbed the back of her neck. "I kinda assumed I'd go off on my own, maybe to Mistral or something, and Weiss would go back to Atlas."

Weiss froze. "Why would I go to Atlas, Ruby?" She asked, voice cold.

Ruby flinched. "Well, I mean. . . You've got a huge company to run, don't you? Aren't you still the heiress to Schnee Dust?"

Weiss sighed, her entire body slumping. "Ruby, you have an impressive knack for putting your foot in your mouth." Weiss took a sip of her water. "But it's my fault I suppose."

Ruby screwed her lips in confusion. "Your fault?"

Weiss' eyes met Ruby's. "Ruby, I've officially emancipated myself from my father and his fortunes. I am no longer the heir to the Schnee Dust Corporation, nor am I officially recognized as a Schnee." Weiss took another sip. "For the past month, I've been orphaned in the eyes of the law."

Ruby's hand covered her mouth. "Weiss. . ."

Weiss laid her hand on Ruby's. "Don't you dare feel pity for me Ruby Rose. He hasn't been a true father to me for a long time. And now he knows it."

Ruby shook her head. "No Weiss, not pity. Just. . ." Ruby squeezed Weiss' fingers. "What can I do for you?"

Weiss shook her head. "Nothing."

Ruby shook her head back. "That's the answer you need to say." Weiss opened her mouth. "That's okay." Ruby interrupted. "But I need you to know Weiss. If your answer changes, you can come to me. To us." Ruby looked around the table.

Yang nodded. "Seconded."

Blake raised her palm. "Thirded."

Tai laid a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Fourthed. And you know we mean it. I mean," Tai gestured to the Razorback Grill. "You think I treat just anyone to this place? If I came here alone, I'd be able to buy four times the leftovers!"

Weiss smiled. "Thank you." Weiss looked to Ruby. "If it's alright with you partner, I'd like to join you where you go."

Ruby pumped her fist. "Yay! Weiss and Ruby, certified Huntresses, taking the world by storm!" Ruby jumped on the table. "We'll kill every last Grimm in Remnant!"

"Get off the table Red!" The owner called from behind the bar. "Unless you wanna pay for another one!"

Ruby jumped back into her seat, sheepish. "Sorry!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You've got a reputation. How long have you been coming here?"

"Every time we visit dad." Ruby replied. "Before Beacon, it was every month. Razorback is a sort of tradition."

"Yang even has a drink named after her." Tai announced proudly.

Blake eyed Yang. "What and how?" She asked.

Yang rubbed the back of her neck. "I may have mixed up one of my own, called it Sunset Drop."

Blake grabbed the drink menu. "I don't see Sunset Drop on here- oh." Blake stopped. "Sunset Drop _kick?"_

Yang chuckled, red-faced. "I may have had a few and proceeded to knock out every guy and gal in the bar."

Blake choked back a laugh. "Everyone?" She asked.

Yang nodded. "Everyone."

Blake snorted. "E-even the owners?"

Yang looked away. "Took em by surprise."

With this, Blake began pounding the table, great guffaws rocking her lithe frame. Weiss began giggling along and Ruby joined in, the pair leaning on each other for support.

Tai beamed, raising his glass high. "That's my little dragon."

Yang smirked. "Not so little anymore, Dad."

Tai shook his head. "No, but I still remember the naked four-year old covered head to toe in mud." Tai smirked. "You were very cranky. I still have pictures."

Blake's ear twitched. "Oh?" She asked.

Yang covered her face. "Oh please no." She groaned.

Ruby tugged Tai's sleeve. "Can we see those sometime?"

Tai scratched his cheek. "Sure, if you're fine with everyone seeing your pictures."

Ruby stiffened. "What pictures?"

"Just a few of you in the _cutest_ pink dress and loving it." Tai answered.

Ruby's head met the table.

"Okay then." The server came up to the table. "We've got ribs n' mash, turkey leg with greens, some pansy-ass chicken n' slaw, full house for the big man, and a sloppy brisket with slaw." She placed each item in front of their consumer. The server nodded. "All right?"

Tai nodded. "We're good Umber. Thank you."

The server nodded. "You're welcome. Let me know if you need anything else." She whirled on her foot and clopped back to the kitchen.

Weiss grimaced. "Pansy-ass chicken?"

Ruby patted her back. "Don't think about it Weiss. It's still good even if it isn't pork or beef." She picked up her sandwich and bit into it's soft buns. "Mmmmm!"

Weiss picked up her fork and cut a small piece from her chicken. She placed the hunk of rosemary-infused meat into her mouth. Her eyes widened. "Wow."

Yang smiled, eyes glinting with excitement. "I know, right!?"

Weiss took another bite. "It's tender, flavorful. The meat is so. . ." Weiss started gobbling it down.

Tai laughed. "I think she likes it!"

The evening descended into guffaws and good eats, anticipation for tomorrow in every smile.

-New Beacon Academy : Auditorium-

"Students. Welcome to the end. The end of your practice. Your theory. Your youth. Today you receive your Hunter's Certifications and bear the responsibility of violence and death so many have carried before you." Headmistress Goodwitch surveyed the crowd. "I know it is frightening. Many of you bore witness to the scourge of Salem, and many still participated in her end a little over a year ago. Truth be told, she is only one in a long line that threatens Remnant. One more facet of the Grimm. You are ready. More than most. Take what comfort you can in your ability and of those who surround you. They will help you turn the tide."

Headmistress Goodwitch pushed her glasses further up her nose. Her hand grasped the podium. "Before we acknowledge your end, we must first address those who came before." Goodwitch waved her hand, highlighting the seven onstage. "Here before us stands seven brave students, who saw fit four years ago to leave their education, their homes and their safety to spearhead the attack against Salem. To you they need no introduction, and they are here today to receive their official certifications."

Headmistress Goodwitch stepped from the podium. "Ruby Rose. If you would please."

Ruby nodded. She walked to the podium and cleared her throat. "Good afternoon everyone!" She cast her eyes about the room, taking in the sea of familiar faces. "It's so good to finally be here, isn't it? Well, Glynda is all doom-and-gloom and- hey, can I call you Glynda now?" Ruby asked over her shoulder.

"No."

"Well I've got the mic Glyndy, so suck it up." Ruby stuck her tongue out playfully at the Headmistress. Several of the students ducked for cover. Others choked back their laughter.

Glynda pinched her nose. "There will be a reckoning, Rose." She murmured under her breath.

Ruby turned back to the students. "I don't really have a huge speech or anything. I'm not gonna tell you how great it is to be a Huntress. We all know its pain. We know its joy." Ruby looked down at the podium, tapping her toe against the ground. "But, I do want to share a memory. Of one of our brightest."

Ruby held her head high, lost in the past. "The day Beacon fell, Pyrrha Nikos engaged Cinder in a one on one battle in the headmistress's office. She stayed so others would have time to evacuate. She stayed so the enemy would be engaged with her, and her alone. I remember running back to get her. I was pretty fast back then. Super fast." Ruby looked at the students. "I watched the arrow go through her chest. I watched her just. . . Fade away."

A stray tear slipped down her cheek. Ruby rubbed it away, surprised. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She gripped the podium. "It's a tough job. The hardest one out there. We stand day in and day out against the forces of darkness. The Grimm are a force of nature, as destructively uncaring as a hurricane. And we _fight_ that."

Ruby took a deep, shaky breath. "She was the best. Pyrrha was the best we had, and she was taken before she could be the best that ever was. And that's okay." Ruby nodded. "Yeah. That's okay. Because even though she's gone, we have you. We all fight the Grimm, and if it wasn't for each and every one of us there would be none of us. Pyrrha was the best, but she couldn't do it alone. None of us may be as good as she could've been, but we don't have to be. We have each other."

Ruby sniffed. "You brave souls. One day you won't be around for all the joys Remnant has to offer. The food, the love, the beauty. Because you're busy protecting it. So hold it close. Don't ever forget it. I know I won't."

Ruby stepped away from the podium, back to rejoin her team. She looked up the line. JNR all had tears flowing down their cheeks. Yang hid her face in her arm. Blake held Yang's hand in a supportive squeeze.

Weiss reached out, laying a hand on her arm. "Good job Ruby."

Ruby scratched her neck. "I didn't demoralize them?"

The room erupted in applause. Ruby froze, her face going red.

Weiss smirked. "I don't think you did." Weiss patted her leader.

Glynda stepped up to the podium. She waited until the applause petered out into silence. "Thank you Ruby, but please get back here. You promised to help me graduate these students." Ruby squeaked and ran back to the podium, next to the large pile of certifications. "Now, when your name is called, step up and receive your certification." Glynda looked at Ruby, who handed the first certification to Glynda. "Carm Aspen." Glynda began. Carm walked onstage, grasping her certification between trembling fingers. "Scarlet Aqua. Dred Azure."

One by one the students lined up. One by one they received the full weight of their responsibility. Some cried. Some cheered. One cartwheeled onstage and was smacked by Glynda's crop, leaving a welt on their head.

"And finally." Glynda smiled. "Lie Ren. Nora Valkyrie. Jaune Arc." The three walked up to Glynda, who handed each of them their certifications. She paused with Jaune. "Take good care of this." She said, and handed him two. One with his name. One with his partner's.

Jaune nodded. "I will." He choked out.

Glynda smiled. She continued. "Yang Xiao Long. Blake Belladonna. Weiss Schnee." Yang claimed hers, her metal arm pumping with joy. Blake ran her finger across her name emblazoned in the metal sheet.

Weiss took hers, and scanned the crowd, looking for the tell-tale white of Schnee. There. In the back, with Winter. She choked back a sob. Her father saw her. He saw her beat Beacon.

"Ruby Rose." Glynda said with finality, and Ruby took her own certification from the pile. She looked at it, then handed it to Glynda. Glynda rolled her eyes and handed it back. "That was unnecessary."

"I know." Ruby smirked. "I just wanted it from you." She skipped back to her spot onstage.

Glynda shook her head, taking the podium for the last time. "Students. You are all full-fledged Hunters and Huntresses. Each of you is more than ready to face the Grimm." Glynda waved her crop. "Congratulations!"

The new generation of Hunters and Huntresses erupted in celebration. Ruby beamed, watching the wave of finality course through the student body. She met WBY's eyes, and smiled.

They were finally done.

-New Beacon Academy : Ballroom-

"You came." Weiss greeted.

Mr. Schnee stood as if he hadn't heard her, sipping his drink. When his cup was empty he set it down on the table. "I did." He answered.

Weiss looked around the ballroom, the dancing couples, the cheering teams, the partners scrambling over each other's shoulders to see what missions were available. A few shy stragglers hung by the catering, refusing invitations of dance and merriment in lieu of watching the party unfold. Yang, Blake and Ruby were tearing it up on the dance floor, swinging and dancing with every graduate they could lay hands on. Qrow danced with Winter, the pair content with peaceable interactions for the moment.

Weiss glanced at her father. "I'm glad you came." She admitted. "But, I can't forgive you. Not yet."

Mr. Schnee nodded. "I don't expect you to. Then you wouldn't be a Schnee." He gestured to Weiss' leader. "That girl. She did well, despite breaking down onstage."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Not all of us can bottle it up for the sake of appearances." She jabbed pointedly.

Mr. Schnee flinched. "I suppose." He refilled his cups with the spiked punch and sipped.

Weiss took a step towards her team. "I'll talk to you later father." She said over her shoulder.

"I'll be here." Mr. Schnee promised. He watched his daughter jump into the thick of the dancing, hands taking hold of Ruby's. Mr. Schnee smiled.

"She's happy." A voice said warmly.

Mr. Schnee turned. "Ah, Mr. Xiao Long." He greeted.

Tai nodded. "Mr. Schnee." He replied.

Mr. Schnee looked back to the floor. "I've never seen her this carefree. So eager to join in."

Tai put his hands on his waist. "A lot can happen in four years."

Mr. Schnee met Tai's eyes. "You watched over them while they looked for Salem?"

Tai chuckled. "When they let me. I swear, I spent most of my time trying to find where they'd gone. Those four are relentless and damn near impossible to stop when they're together."

A corner of Mr. Schnee's mouth twitched up. "It would seem." He sighed, downing his punch. "Tai, does she trust you?"

Tai cast a sideways glance at Mr. Schnee. "She's getting there. She still calls me Mr. Xiao Long whenever she's been away for a while." Tai folded his arms. "Why do you ask?"

Mr. Schnee rubbed the rim of his glass with his thumb, staring at the floor. "I need to know she has someone she will go to. It doesn't have to be me, it shouldn't be me. If she takes counsel in you, will you be there for her?"

Tai closed his eyes, breathing deep. "As if she was one of mine."

Mr. Schnee gripped his glass, almost to breaking. "Thank you." He choked out. He looked at his daughter, laughing. His shoulders fell. "She found her family." He whispered.

Tai placed a strong hand on Mr. Schnee's shoulder. "She'll come back. You're her father, nothing can change that."

Mr. Schnee huffed. "It may be a comfort to me, but I'm certain she wishes quite the opposite."

Tai shrugged. "For now. But you've got a few years. Her mind will change, just like she hopes with yours." He squeezed Schnee's shoulder. "When she reaches out to you, remember to reach back." Tai released Mr. Schnee and filled a cup of punch for himself. He knocked back the glass and slammed it on the table. He smacked Mr. Schnee on the back. "Now, look up! Your daughter is a Huntress, one of the most prestigious ones in Remnant, a bona fide hero. Be happy for her."

With that, Tai stepped into the crowd, joining his daughters in celebration.

Mr. Schnee continued to stand. Frozen. He watched Weiss draw a reluctant Winter into the dance. He watched her team surround her, all smiles and joy.

Mr. Schnee went to refill his cup, and the wall exploded.

Mr. Schnee was thrown back, knocking down two students and spilling punch all over his shirt. His ears were ringing. He shook his head and pulled out his pocket watch. Aura 98%. Tch. He looked at the hole in the wall, and his heart leapt to his throat.

Weiss ran to his side. "Father! Are you okay?" She asked, patting him for injury.

Mr. Schnee pulled himself to his feet. "Weiss, get the students and their families evacuated." He pulled a handle from his belt, a cutlass blade unfolding from within.

Weiss bent her brow. "What are you-" Her eyes went to the hole in the wall, and she gasped.

Before them was a massive Grimm, not unlike a puma, with it's bone armor sheathing face and shoulders. Spikey plates flowed down the spine of the Grimm, all the way down the tail, each razor sharp. The paws were gloved in massive claws digging into the walls. It's mouth housed eight-inch incisors, dripping with dark saliva. A Kasha Grimm.

Weiss rifled through her thoughts. Kasha Grimm were an exceptionally rare type, with speed and strength well exceeding that of Death Stalkers and Creeps. Because of their rarity, most in existence were hundreds of years old, with the accumulated experience of many battles. However, the most recent and consistent sightings were nowhere near this far north. Most had been seen south, near the Spawning Grounds.

Where Salem made her final stand.

Weiss flinched. Something moved on the back of the Kasha. A humanoid, plated in the same bone as the Kasha. Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Grimm Rider." She breathed.

The figure wore a mask that mimicked the visage of Salem, with black empty eyes and whorls of red in the cheeks. Bone segments had been drilled and pulled through the hair like beads in dreads, clinking with every shift. Their slender hand held a staff topped with a fanned blade. The butt of the staff was a metal spiked cage. Shoved inside was a black heart, beating.

Weiss turned to her father. "Don't be a hero." She ordered.

Mr. Schnee rubbed his thumb against her forehead. "I won't, little snowflake. Now go." He jerked his head.

Weiss nodded. She whistled. "Everyone get your families out of here! Move it!" She went to her team. Ruby, her scythe unsheathed, attempted to run past her. A glyph sent Ruby staggering back. Weiss gave her a stern look. "We have to evacuate."

Ruby shook her head. "It's a Grimm Rider! We have to help!"

Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm. "If they stay together, they'll be fine. We've got to get the civilians to safety. We have to protect the other students. They've never faced anything like this." Weiss tugged Ruby's arm. "Let's go!"

Ruby nodded. "Fine. You're right." She cupped her hand around her mouth. "Everybody out! NOW! You do not want to be here!"

Mr. Schnee watched her go. A crackling in the wall tore his gaze back to the intruders. There were more Kashas, more riders behind the first, slowly pulling themselves into the ballroom. Mr. Schnee lifted his sword.

Beside him, Winter, Taiyang, Glynda, Qrow, Port, Oobleck and several more parents of today's graduates flanked him, weapons drawn.

Glynda cracked her crop. "Would you mind introducing yourself?"

"Yeah." Qrow drawled. "We need ta know what's goin' on your gravestone."

The first figure gestured to its friends. "We are the Scholars of Salem. We are here to fulfill her last will."

Qrow scoffed. "Didn't think you'd actually answer. None too bright, are you?" He tapped his chin. "Though we could've probably guessed, what with the dinky masks. Which one of you took arts n' crafts in school?"

The figure stood still. "You will all pay for the death of Salem."

"You and what army?" Qrow gestured to the line. "There's ten of us, fully trained and. . ." Qrow took another look. "Well shit, there's twelve of you." Qrow took out his flask. "Guess I've had too much to drink." He took a drink.

Glynda pinched her nose. "No one try to actually beat them. Just engage them until everyone is evacuated." She looked to Winter. "Have you called your division?"

Winter shook her head. "No signal. It was cut a second after they tore through." She thrust her chin at the intruders. "My guess as to why they haven't attacked yet. We're the only ones here." Winter looked around at the empty ballroom. "It appears the students have fully evacuated."

"How are they riding those Grimm?" A concerned parent asked, hefting a cannon-mace.

Glynda tch'd. "Covenant. We saw this a year ago. If you drink the blood of a Grimm and share your aura with it, you share it's fate. And it's hatred." Glynda shuddered. "I was unaware she'd made more before her death."

Tai shook his head. "This is bad."

Mr. Schnee looked to him. "How? We can take them."

Tai chuckled. "These Grimm have aura. It took all of RWBY to take down the Prime Rider, and that was a year ago, and a long battle. Even silver eyes can't harm em, not until we kill the aura." He equipped his gauntlets, pounding them together. "I'm not sure we can bring any one of these down."

By now, all twelve Kashas and their riders had surrounded the ten. Mr. Schnee rubbed his moustache. "Well. It's clear to me we need to relocate, else they destroy us. Mr. Xiao Long."

Tai nodded. "Yes?"

"Your gauntlets have ballistic capability?" Mr. Schnee asked.

"Yes they do." Tai confirmed.

Mr. Schnee straightened his cutlass. "Everyone get ready to jump." He lit a glyph beneath everyone's feet.

The figure started. "Attack!" It growled.

Mr. Schnee smirked, and flourished his sword. The glyph propelled the group to the ceiling. Tai shot eight rounds in a box, then slammed his fists into the ceiling. The ten landed on the roof, safe for the moment.

Mr. Schnee breathed out. "Headmistress Glynda. I need to ask you a favor." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Do not stay. Go cover the students, make sure no other Kashas follow my daughter or her friends."

Glynda scoffed. "With all due respect Mr. Schnee-"

Mr. Schnee cut her off. "If we are to die today, I want good teachers for the next generation. And you are more than suitable." Mr. Schnee smiled. "You trained my daughter after all." He stepped back. "All of you, go. I promise you, I can hold them as long as you need."

The group's protest was cut short by a Kasha punching through the roof. Mr. Schnee took their distraction as an opportunity, conjuring glyphs beneath nine pairs of feet. He launched them skyward, towards the lights of the airships filling with the student population.

Winter screamed. "FAAAATHER!"

Mr. Schnee smiled. "Be better to her than I ever was." He whispered. Breathing out, he turned to face his opponents spilling onto the roof.

"Twelve. I can do twelve." Mr. Schnee muttered under his breath.

A hand laid on his right shoulder. "Six, Mr. Schnee." Taiyang corrected.

Another hand on his left. "Four, bro." Qrow answered, downing the rest of his flask.

Mr. Schnee scowled. "You expected my glyphs."

Taiyang shrugged. "We did." He looked at the Kashas, circling. "You can summon little helpers, right?" Mr. Schnee nodded. "Then you're perimeter check. I'll get brawling. Qrow will provide support." He clapped his back. "Good dying with you Schnee."

Qrow cackled. "Always wanted to die drunk."

Taiyang snorted. "Is that so? Never would've guessed brother." He cracked his knuckles. "Let's get to it."

Mr. Schnee summoned four knights, each brandishing massive broadswords, each sparking with their own dust. Fire, Ice, Wind and Lightning. Mr. Schnee sent them out to flank the perimeter.

Qrow unsheathed his scythe. His lips stretched into a casual grin. "Come and get me." He challenged.

Taiyang smiled. He pointed his gauntlets behind him and fired, rushing the horde of Kashas. He shot one rider's staff, and punched a Kasha in the throat. As he set to work, Ruby's smile and Yang's laugh flashed through his mind. "I'll be there." Tai whispered. "I promise."

-New Beacon : Airship Landing Pad-

"Come on people!" Jaune Arc waved the students into the ship. "Keep it ordered! We've got this!"

A graduate tugged his arm. "Jaune, what the hell happened? What are those things?"

Jaune frowned. "Kasha Grimm, with Riders."

The graduate's eyes widened. "Riders!?"

Jaune pulled him into the line. "Just get on the damn ship! We'll explain everything later, I promise!"

Nora ran up. "The other ship's loaded and taking off Jaune! What now?"

Jaune looked at his line. "We've got twenty more people to load up before this one is ready. Hey!" He called down the line. "Don't look back, just focus on getting on the ship!" Jaune turned back to Nora. "Did Ren find a bird for us?"

"Yes." Ren said behind him.

Jaune jumped. "Dust Ren!"

Ren smiled. "Sorry Jaune."

Jaune clutched his heart. "It's fine. I want you two to check it over and fly it over to RWBY once the airships are gone. I'm going to join RWBY at the edge of the landing pad, give em the all-clear. Then we're going in to extract Goodwitch and the rest."

Jaune heard a crash behind him. He turned. "Glynda?"

Glynda groaned, rubbing her back, surrounded by six other dazed Huntsmen. "Damn that Schnee!" She snapped. "Arc!"

"Yes ma'am!" Jaune responded, at attention.

"Are the students and civilians boarded?" Glynda asked.

"This is the last ship. Hey! Get on board!" Arc snapped at the last in line. "We got a schedule to keep!" He turned back to Glynda. "We also have a bird ready for your extraction."

"Where?" Glynda asked.

Ren stepped forward. "It's down near the end of the pad." Uh. . ." Jaune looked at the group. "Where's Mr. Schnee? Tai? Qrow?"

Glynda looked back at the school. "They're playing heroes. Where's team RWBY?"

Jaune pointed. "Guarding the entrance in case any of the Riders slipped past."

Glynda nodded. "Arc, take your team on this ship and get out of here." Glynda jerked her head. "That means you too parents. Your children need you." The parents nodded and boarded the ship. Glynda turned back to Jaune. "The professors and myself will pick up RWBY and attempt to aid the three left."

Jaune Arc nodded. "Understood." He turned. "You heard the Headmistress, let's go." JNR boarded.

Ren paused. "Good luck, Glynda."

The airship door closed. The engines started.

Glynda turned to Winter. "Do you have a signal yet?"

Winter checked her scroll. "No. And even if we did, they can't get here in twenty minutes. Maybe forty, but that's too long."

Glynda nodded. "And the Riders will be long gone. So containment is out of the question."

Winter sighed. "I'm afraid so."

Oobleck sipped from his thermos. "If I may. We could attempt to plant bugs on the Kashas, help us track their movements. We can't contain them now, but there's no reason we can't do it after we contact the military." Oobleck's words sped from his mouth in their usual hurry.

Glynda nodded. "If we had bugs that could adhere to Grimm. Does anyone here have that equipment?"

Port raised his finger. "Ruby Rose has a clip of tracer rounds. Not tracer in that they illuminate their flight path. Tracer as in to trace her Grimm. She developed them so if she saw a Grimm at long distance, she'd be able to tag it and track it." He rubbed his jaw. "I believe their effective range is about two miles."

Winter smiled. "Wonderful. We might be able to sort this mess." Winter clenched her fists. "Let's go save those three before they get themselves killed."

-New Beacon : Airship Landing Pad Entrance-

Ruby tapped the heel of her foot against her toe, cheeks puffed, brow bent, Crescent Rose resting on her shoulders. Yang stood stock still, arms crossed, breath steady. Blake had one hand resting on Yang's shoulder, the other gripping Gambol Shroud. Weiss sat on a nearby ledge, legs crossed, Myrtenaster's tip in the ground.

They waited. Nothing happened.

Weiss coughed into her hand.

They waited.

Ruby scraped the concrete with her shoe. She looked back at the landing pad. "Ships are about away." She reported.

Yang nodded. "Good. When do we move?" She didn't take her eyes off New Beacon. Somewhere behind those tall towers was the ballroom. Somewhere there was her dad. Yang clenched her fists.

Ruby brushed her bangs from her face. "When we get picked up. JNR should have a bird coming soon."

Weiss stood. "This is frustrating." She stated simply.

Ruby nodded in agreement. "And I thought we were done with Salem. Why couldn't we have gotten someone different? Like a FrankenGrimm? Or a gang of train robbers?"

Blake's ear twitched. "I do know some train robbers if you want to track them down after this. Give them a piece."

Weiss smirked. "Old friends?"

Blake shrugged. "Never robbed with them. But they also weren't as good as me."

Weiss ran her fingers through her ponytail, swishing it out. "I'm not surprised."

Ruby's ear perked. "Guys. Extraction's inbound."

RWBY looked up. Their vertibird was thirty seconds out. Twenty. Ten. Two wheels touched down and the door opened.

Ruby blinked. "Glynda?"

Yang stepped up into the vertibird. "Isn't this supposed to go the other way? With us getting you?" She asked.

Glynda shook her head. The rest of RWBY piled in and the door shut.

Ruby looked around. "Dad?" She called.

Glynda frowned. "He's back at Beacon." Her eyes met Weiss'. "Mr. Schnee saw fit to try and stop the Grimm Riders himself."

Weiss took in a deep breath. "And why are you not helping him?" She asked, voice low.

Glynda cast her eyes to the ground. "Mr. Schnee vaulted us from the school with his glyphs. The only ones not caught by surprise were Tai and Qrow."

Ruby tore at her hair. "You mean it's the three of them _alone!?_ "

Glynda crossed her arms. "I'm afraid so."

Yang banged the door. "Damn it! I am going to kill him if those Riders don't beat me to it!" Blake laid a hand on her shoulder. Weiss shifted, moving closer to her big sister.

Glynda laid a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "We're flying to pick them up now. Ruby, do you have your tracer rounds on you?" The team leader nodded. "Good. We need you to fire those rounds at as many of the Grimm as possible. We can't hope to defeat them now. But we can track them."

Ruby's hand rested atop Glynda's. She took several breaths. "Okay. I can do that." Her hand fell to her side. "How bad is it?"

Glynda opened her mouth.

-New Beacon : Courtyard-

"This is bad." Qrow remarked.

Tai nodded in agreement, his back pressed to his brother's. "Yeah."

The pair split as two Kasha paws slammed into the ground, barely missing them. Qrow jumped over another Kasha, slamming the back of his scythe into the Rider on it. Mr. Schnee, across the courtyard, sliced a stream of fire at three Kashas, slimming their aura.

The battle had gone more smoothly than the three could have hoped. The initial twelve had turned to nine. Three of the Rider's had gone deeper into the school, far from the battleground. Seeing as the students nor their families would be troubled by them, the three Huntsmen busied themselves with engaging the remaining nine Grimm Rider's.

Mr. Schnee's knights had dropped to one, his Aura at 15%. Qrow and Tai, far faster and agile, held a steady 27% and 24%, respectively.

Two Kashas tackled the final night knight simultaneously.

Mr. Schnee sneered. "Pathetic!" He slammed his sword into the ground. A gravity glyph appeared under his knight, crushing it and the Kashas into the ground. He flicked the dust knob on his sword and shot a bright orange ball at the knight. The trio exploded. Mr. Schnee smiled, satisfied. The Kasha's aura's were dented, the Grimm stunned.

A paw smacked into him, sending Mr. Schnee sprawling across the courtyard, into the center.

Aura, 3%.

"Oh shit." Mr. Schnee bit out.

Tai landed next to Mr. Schnee. "Get up. It's not much longer Schnee."

Mr. Schnee dug his sword into the ground, using it to pull him up. "I felt that last one Tai. One more and I'm dead."

Tai smirked. "So don't get hit."

Qrow slammed into the stone next to them. He pulled himself up. "Barely felt that kitten!"

Mr. Schnee lifted his sword, turning his back to Tai. The gravity glyph he summoned had dissipated, the Kasha free, Rider's astride their backs. "Status report." Mr. Schnee barked.

Qrow smirked. "Status report _please_?" He coughed.

Mr. Schnee's brow twitched. "Now!"

Tai slammed his fists together. "7% on me." He answered.

Qrow shrugged. "5%, but I'm drunker than usual, so it's _like_ nine."

Mr. Schnee shook his head. "I'm going to die with a drunk and a buffoon." He sneered.

Tai snorted. "Don't _schneer_ at me Schnee. I thought we were friends."

Mr. Schnee pinched his nose. The Grimm Rider's surrounded them on all sides, his aura was the lowest it had been in decades, pain coursed through his face, and Tai decided to use his name as a _pun_. "You defile my name with your boorish tongue." Mr. Schnee sighed.

Qrow laughed. "Slow down Schnee, at least ask him to dinner first!" Qrow and Tai shared a chuckle.

Mr. Schnee sighed. He looked to the heavens, as though to ask Oum for a quick death. His request died on his lips. "Perhaps we won't die today gentlemen." He pointed up.

Above them, a vertibird loomed. The door opened. Ruby leaned against the side with her sniper and began firing at the Kasha nearest the three Huntsmen. Glynda, Port and Oobleck jumped out. Blake, Yang, Weiss and Winter followed close behind.

Tai grinned, watching his daughter come to his rescue. "I knew we'd be fi-" One of the Rider's spears flew through the air, punching Tai through his gut.

Tai looked down. Blood blossomed across his chest. He touched it's warmth, lips locking in a grin.

"DAD!" Yang screamed, slamming into the ground. She launched up, landing next to her father. She disengaged her gauntlets, shaking Tai's shoulder's. "Don't you dare close your eyes! Don't you dare!" She wrapped her arms around him, prepared to move him.

Tai rested a hand on Yang's shoulder. "Take care of Ruby."

Yang pulled back. "I already do! Who's gonna help me!?" Her hand fell onto his.

Tai smirked. "Take care of you too."

A Kasha leaped at Yang. Glynda cracked her crop. Her spell smacked into the Kasha, the Grimm missing Yang by a meter.

Yang hardly noticed. Her father's hand went limp, slipping through her fingers, off her shoulder. It smacked into the ground.

Taiyang Xiao Long breathed his last.

Yang shook her head. "No. . ." She whispered.

Another Kasha was diverted. Glynda grabbed her student. "Come on Yang! We have to get the others! Now!"

Yang snapped back, clearing her mind. "R-Right." She choked out, finding her feet.

In the sky, a horrendous scream sliced through the air. Yang looked up. Ruby had jumped from the vertibird, scythe extended. She slammed into the ground, tapping her semblance immediately to rush the closest Kasha. Her scythe swung into a Rider, smacking them off their mount. She started laying into a Kasha, swing after swing tearing into the Grimm's mask.

The Kasha shrugged it off and smashed it's head into Ruby's belly.

Ruby tumbled backwards. She fired at the Kasha, increasing her momentum towards another Kasha. She slammed into the Grimm, blade cracking its aura. The Kasha stumbled back. Ruby fired her sniper into it's body, flying away before the monster could retaliate.

Ruby landed right next to Yang, eyes glazed with blood lust. She snarled. "Come on Yang! Help me!"

Yang clenched her fists. "Alright." She stepped next to her sister. Ruby nodded, turning to face the enemy.

Yang slammed her fist into Ruby's solar plexus. The blow snuck past Ruby's aura, unexpected. Ruby crumpled into Yang's arms. Yang threw her sister over her shoulder, folding Crescent Rose into it's inactive form. "Let's go people!" Yang cried.

The nine Grimm Riders screamed. "Run them down!" The leader called. "We may not get another chance like this! Kill the Slayers of Salem!"

Mr. Schnee tched. "Meet the vertibird! I've got enough for a wall! Go!"

Winter stepped next to her father as the rest retreated. "Let me help father."

Mr. Schnee shook his head. "Protect Weiss. Now." His tone bore no argument.

Winter scowled. "You better follow." She snapped. Her feet carried her towards the vertibird.

Mr. Schnee said nothing. He faced the charging Kasha, waiting until they were close. The front three charged him, the other six flanking his sides. Fools. They underestimate the will of Schnee.

His semblance strained his bones, his fingers drawing a wall of glyphs. The nine slammed into the wall, stunned. The Riders leaped off their mounts, landing behind Mr. Schnee.

The leader waved six to chase their quarry. The remaining three stayed to rout Mr. Schnee.

Mr. Schnee almost laughed. He slammed his sword into the ground, a burst of fire throwing the six into the air. They landed hard.

He sheathed his weapon. "Come now gentlemen. Your fight is with me."

The leader shook their head. "It is with your daughter."

Mr. Schnee tensed his fingers. "You shall not have her." He slammed his palms into the ground, creating a wall of ice around the Riders and their Grimm. It rose ten meters tall and two meters thick, exhausting his entire supply of dust. He stood, his head dizzy.

"This won't stop us." The leader spat, approaching Mr. Schnee.

"No. But they will." Mr. Schnee folded his arms.

The Grimm Rider walked to Mr. Schnee. They scoffed. "You do value something over yourself. I'm surprised."

Mr. Schnee shrugged. "I can't stand to lose."

The Rider laid a hand on Mr. Schnee's shoulder. "Is this winning?" He stuck his spear into Mr. Schnee's gut.

Mr. Schnee stood, unmoving. "Yes." He grasped the spear, pulling it deeper inside of him. "Because you've just sealed your fate."

Mr. Schnee slumped, falling to the floor. Blood painted his suit, roses in a field of snow.

-New Beacon : Vertibird-

Winter strained her eyes. "Did he escape?"

Weiss shook her head. "I can't see past the ice. He must have though. He could slip through them easily if they were caught be surprise."

Winter nodded. "Perhap-" The wall cracked. The Grimm Riders broke through. The Kasha in front had a body in its teeth. White and red.

Weiss gasped. "No. No no no no no." Tears swept down her face.

Winter, stoic, banged on the side of the vertibird. "Oobleck, Qrow! Let's go!"

"Schnee on board?" Qrow called back.

Winter ground her teeth. "Move it!" She yelled. "Now!"

Weiss shook her head. "We can't Winter! We gotta get him! We have to-"

Winter pulled her sister into her arms. "Weiss." She whispered. "He won't make it. We won't make it if we try." She tightened her arms around Weiss. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Weiss dissolved into tears, her sobs muffled by Winter's coat.

Blake looked from Yang to Winter, the older sisters holding onto their own so tight. Her eyes glanced out to New Beacon. The Kashas were retreating further into the school. The moon illuminated the destruction below. Tatter stones and crumbling pillars.

She gripped Gambol Shroud, lips peeling back in a snarl. She would make them pay for the pain they wrought this day.

The vertibird left New Beacon, fading into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

-Patch : Xiao Long Residence-

-Eight Years Ago-

Yang burst through the door of her home, eyes wide, adrenaline pumping. "Dad!" Yang called, tiny boots clomping through the house. "Daaad!"

Yang slid around the corner of her father's office. He sat in his chair, his most recent mission reports scattered all over the desk. "Dad! We're gonna be late!"

Tai looked up from his "Late for what?"

Yang puffed her cheeks, fists on her hips. "Ruby's Armament Ceremony!"

Tai's face fell. "That's today?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "DUH! I only ran from Signal to get you! Why didn't you answer your scroll!?"

Tai pulled his scroll out. Six missed calls. "Oh damn."

Yang smacked him on the shoulder. "Watch your language and get ready! We have to be there in an hour!"

Tai jumped up, rushing out of his office to make himself semi-presentable.

Yang followed, stopping just outside the door to his bathroom. "Ya know, you'd think you'd remember stuff like this when you _teach at the school!"_

Tai flinched, combing his hair. "I'm sorry!" He called out. "I got busy and it slipped my mind! I'm technically not even on the clock for this year's ceremony!" He splashed water on his face.

Yang rolled her eyes. "You mean you forgot to put it in your calendar again!" Yang snapped. "You're a total loss if you don't schedule it Dad!"

Tai opened the door. "How do I look?" He asked.

Yang crossed her arms. "Like a failure."

Tai's shoulders fell. He laid a hand on Yang's shoulder. "Yang. . ."

Yang looked away, eyes downcast. "You _know_ since Mom died Ruby has needed us to be there. _We_ have to fill that hole."

Tai frowned. "That's not your responsibility." He whispered.

Yang shook her head. "She's my sister. If she needs me, I'm there." Yang met his eyes. "Mom's gone Dad." Tai flinched. "Get your head out of work and start focusing on the people who are here." Yang shrugged his hand off. "Before it's too late." She turned on her heel. "We can catch the ferry if we run." Yang bolted for the front door.

Tai sighed. He looked at his palm, warm from his daughter's shoulder. His fingers curled into a fist. He ran after Yang, banging the door frame on his way out.

-Signal Academy : West Field-

The Xiao Longs arrived, sweaty and heaving. Yang surveyed the field. A pair of students were finishing up a duel. Neither of them were Ruby. She poked Tai. "Hey, you recognize those kids?"

Tai, breath slowing, observed the duel. "That's Gol Quinn and Mar Raid. Ruby's next." He rubbed his temple. "And, if memory serves me, she'll be fighting Ebony Rise."

"Great." Yang looked around the gathered crowd. "Come on, let's find Qrow."

Tai nodded. The pair made their way to the bleachers, scooting past excited parents and proud, beaming teachers.

Yang went straight to the farthest back corner, isolated from the entirety of the crowd. As they ascended, the crowd thinned, revealing a grey figure with a sword on his back and flask in hand, boot on the seat of a bleacher.

Yang waved. "Uncle Qrow!" She called.

Qrow held his finger to his lips. "Shh." He pointed at the field. "She's getting ready."

Yang looked down. Ruby stood in the corner, holding a small box in her hands. Even from this distance, Yang could see she was trembling. She squinted. "Where's her weapon?" Yang asked, voice lowered. "I don't see it."

Qrow chuckled. "You will, Yang. Trust me, this is the best view."

Yang sat next to her uncle. "Do you know what it is?"

Qrow smirked. "Yep." He replied, grinning.

Tai frowned, taking his seat. "She told you?"

Qrow sipped his flask. "She needed help. Couldn't help her if I didn't know what it was."

Tai stared at his knees, quiet. His brow bent.

Yang nudged Qrow. "So, is it cool?"

Qrow cast her a sidelong glance. "Cooler than yours."

Yang scoffed. "Right, like anything can beat Ember Celica." She banged her wrists together. "These babies could kill a Death Stalker no problem."

Qrow shrugged. "Hers could kill ten no problem."

Yang crossed her arms. "I guess we'll see."

Qrow smirked. "Yes we will."

"Gol Quinn is the winner! Thank you both for demonstrating not only your knowledge gleaned these past few months, but also your very own weapons! Congratulations on your Armaments!" Mrs. Gwynivere announced. The crowd showered the duelists applause. As the pair departed the field, they were swarmed with friends and relatives excited to learn about the build and function of each armament.

"Now, our next duelists for today. Ruby Rose! With her weapon Crimson Rose!" Gwynivere flourished, and Ruby stepped out onto the field, a metal box in her hands.

Yang quirked her brow. "Her weapon is a box?"

Qrow scoffed. "Yang, it's Ruby. You really think it's _just_ a box?"

Yang shrugged. "No, but it's still tiny."

Qrow shook his head. "You're one to talk."

Yang shot him a look, mouth open to retort.

"And her opponent, Ebony Rise! With her weapon, Abyss!" Gwynivere flourished the other side of the field.

Ebony Rise planted her boot into the grass, claiming the ground as her own. She walked a languid pace to her starting place. A large gauntlet encompassed her arm, up to the elbow. The gauntlet had a huge metal ball on the back of the hand, a chain wrapped around a gear back by the elbow. A wind dust cartridge fed to tubing wrapped around the chain. Her five metal fingers were fully articulated, forming a massive, black fist.

Yang's jaw dropped. "They-They can make them that big!?"

Tai snapped his fingers in front of her face. "No. No. Veto veto veto." He punctuated each word with a snap.

Yang pushed his fingers away as if swatting a fly, enamored with the gauntlet. "It's got a wrecking ball on the end!" She salivated.

Tai scrambled to get her attention. "I said no Yang! No! I won't have a house!"

Stars shone in Yang's eyes. "It would look so good yellow!" She gushed.

"Begin!" Gwynivere yelled.

Ebony fired the metal ball at Ruby. Ruby dodged to the side. Ebony pulled the ball back and fired to the side, swinging it at Ruby. Ruby activated her semblance and zipped from the ball n' chain. It thumped into the field, spraying dirt.

Ruby slapped her box. A stock shot out, pushing into her shoulder. The front slid forward, a barrel protruding from the end. A clip and trigger revealed itself. Ruby cocked her gun.

Tai nodded. "Folding sniper rifle, huh? I like it. Keeps a good distance." He stroked his chin.

Ruby flipped the rifle, barrel behind her, fired. She shot to the side, dodging the metal ball again. She flipped it back and fired.

Ebony brought up her glove, the bullet slamming into the fist. She scowled. The ball clanged into place on her glove. She jumped.

Eight black spheres zipped from her left hand. Four clumped under her foot. She used their place as leverage, and jumped higher. She jumped four steps. Ruby watched her get higher and higher.

Yang frowned. "What are those?"

Qrow smirked. "Her semblance. Ebony can summon pinpoints of force she can control within a certain range." He sipped from his flask. "I wonder if she can charge them with dust?"

Ebony leaped off at about six hundred feet. The spheres clumped behind her knees and soles and pushed. She held her gauntlet out in front of her, falling right above Ruby.

Ruby stood her ground.

Yang cupped her hands around her mouth. "Dodge!" She yelled.

Ruby watched Ebony fall directly toward her. She spun her rifle. A massive boom resonated throughout the field as gauntlet met steel.

A long, curved blade glinted in the sun, the base of the armament stuck in the ground to absorb Ebony's impact. Ruby lifted it from the ground and swung, pushing Ebony away.

Tai shot Qrow a dirty look. "A scythe." He said simply.

Qrow's face broke in a smile. "Oh, right. That's what it was."

Ruby sliced a deadly combination against her opponent, knocking Ebony back several paces. A satisfied smirk decorated her teeth. The pair began to circle each other. Ebony eyed Ruby's new addition, her steps cautious.

Tai ran his hand through his hair. "She's going to cut her arm off."

Qrow nodded. "She would've. But I trained her. She's got a long way to go, but she won't hurt herself."

Ruby's ankle caught a rock and she fell back onto her butt.

Tai fumed.

Qrow dismissed his brother's anger. "Psh, the scythe won't hurt her. Never said anything about her clumsiness." Qrow looked at Yang. "So, what do you think?"

Yang waggled her palm back and forth. "Eh, scythe and sniper? Bit bulky."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "You're jealous."

Yang folded her arms. "I don't need a blade when my fists do just fine!" She caressed Ember Celica. "My babies are just perfect." She cooed.

Tai frowned. "You're not worried?" He addressed his daughter.

Yang shrugged. "It's her weapon. Do you worry about having bullets fire a centimeter from my hand?"

Tai pursed his lips. "I mean. . . At _first_."

Yang patted Tai on the back. "Don't worry about it. She'll be fine."

Ebony slammed her gauntlet into ground, missing Rose by her hair.

Tai groaned, fingers tangling his hair.

Ruby jumped up, slamming the butt of her scythe into Ebony's lower ribcage. She dodged back, slicing at one of the black spheres that sought to upset her balance. She shot her rifle, bouncing back, widening the gap to about twenty meters. Ruby slammed her scythe into the ground and took aim. She shot three of the spheres as Ebony sprinted towards her.

Ebony shot the wrecking ball at Ruby. Ruby took it full in the chest, rolling backwards in the dirt. She brought her scythe up, deflecting a second wrecking ball. Ebony brought her spheres around Ruby's back, slamming the spheres into Ruby's spine. She face-planted into the ground.

Ebony swiped Ruby's scythe from her grasp, her boot pressing into Rose's back. "Do you yield?" She asked.

Ruby slammed her fist into the dirt. 75%. Twenty points from elimination. Weapon out of reach, black spheres of force pinning her knees and shoulders. Wrecking ball aimed at her back. Ruby sighed, sagging into the dirt. "Yes."

Ebony grinned, holding her gauntlet high in victory. The crowd rewarded the pair with a smattering of applause. Gwynivere was congratulating the duelists for efforts and technique, yet Ruby couldn't hear her through the crowd. She barely felt the boot get off her back.

Ruby breathed deep. The dirt filled her nostrils. Tangy. Moist against her forehead. She breathed out, her entire body relaxed. She twisted her head, looking at her weapon. Crescent Rose. Its debut, foiled by alphabetical order.

Ruby sat up on her knees. She reached for Crescent Rose, it's cool metal safe in her hands. She cradled Crescent Rose as her own.

"We'll do better. I know we will." Ruby whispered. She folded Crescent Rose, rising to her feet. She tucked her armament onto the small of her back and walked off the field.

Yang got to her first, wrapping her sister in a bear hug. "Ruby! Not bad for a first fight!" Yang set Ruby down, peering around her sister's side. "Crescent Rose, huh? It's pretty portable."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, she is."

Tai walked up, arms held out. "Sorry you lost little Rose." He said, drawing her into an embrace. Ruby returned it, face buried in his chest.

"Yeah, you got your ass kicked." Qrow said, sipping from his flask.

Tai flung his head around, teeth bared. "Qrow, that is-"

"I know." Ruby interrupted. "I know." She pulled away from Tai. She approached her uncle. "Qrow, can we talk when we get home? I'd like to hear what I could do differently."

Qrow smiled. He ruffled Ruby's hair. "Sure thing kid. Let me tell you, there's a lot."

Ruby nodded. "Good."

Yang threw her arm around Ruby's shoulder. "Don't worry sis, I lost my first fight too, remember?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Didn't Marcus McDreamypants smile at you or something?"

Yang's eyes narrowed. "What's that sis?"

Ruby shrugged. "I'm just saying. I lost because Ebony got the drop on me. You lost because of a boy." Ruby shuddered. "Eugh."

Yang leaned in. She whispered into Ruby's ear.

Ruby turned bright red. "Yang!" She pulled from her sister and started beating her with her fists. "That's not funny!"

Yang held up her hands, a weak show of defense, her shoulders shaking with laughter. "Oh, so it must be true then!"

Ruby shook her head, pounding her fists into her sister's shoulders. "No it's not!"

Tai stood there, smiling at his two girls. "All right, all right, stop punching your sister Ruby. Let's go watch the rest of the kids show off."

-Vertibird-

-Eight Years Later-

"Let me go! YANG! LET ME GO!" Ruby screamed, slamming her fists against Yang's shoulders, desperate to escape her sister's hold.

"No! There's twelve Grimm Riders, you wouldn't even make it to his body!" Yang screamed back, arms tight around Ruby's torso.

"He needs us! He needs me! He's not dead!" One of Ruby's fists slammed into Yang's jaw. "He's _not_ dead!"

Still, Yang held on.

"YANG!" Ruby screamed, twisting in her sister's arms, kicking and scratching. Every attempt. Any attempt to save him.

Weiss clenched her fists. "Enough." She stomped right to her partner and slapped her as hard as she could.

Ruby froze.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's cheeks and forced her eyes into Weiss' own. "Damn it Ruby! You want to die too? You want me to stand over three empty coffins!? Your sister? Blake?!" Weiss pulled on Ruby's hair, tempted to rip red locks from her scalp. "Your father is dead Ruby! If you run to save him, you'll be gone too!" Weiss' forehead laid against Ruby's, tears rushing down her cheeks. "My father's dead too, Ruby." Weiss said quietly. "He's dead. He's dead, and I need you."

Weiss looked into silver eyes. "You need me too." She whispered.

Ruby's anger melted from her eyes. Tears welled up in their corners. Slowly, she draped her arms around Weiss' lithe frame. Blake approached from the corner and added her arms to the circle. Sobs wracked Ruby's body in steady waves as she melted into the comfort of her family. Weiss' shoulder grew wet and warm. She held Ruby with everything she had.

Winter watched the four, fists clenched. She wrenched her gaze to the window, the moon illuminating passing treetops and large, empty valleys. She saw her fleet, minutes away, their guns trained past the vertibird towards New Beacon. Her eyes stung.

-Warship _Refuter-_

A golden ray of sunshine sliced through the window of the warship _Refuter_ , warming the tangled mass of limbs and hair in the bedroom. Yang grumbled, rolling her face into the crook of her sister's neck to ward off the sharp pain of daylight. Ruby shifted, pulling Weiss closer to her shoulder, the long stretch of ivory locks dancing along her torso.

Blake gently closed the door behind her, taking in her teammates sprawl across the bed. A gentle smile graced her lips, warmth filling her belly. She set down a pile of papers and a map on the desk in the corner. She stretched, yawning from a full night's work. She stripped her coat and shoes, setting them down under the bed, and crawled into place beside Yang.

Weiss shifted, her eyes opened. She caught Blake's gaze. "Blake." She greeted.

Blake nodded. "Good morning Weiss." She whispered, a small yawn capping her greeting.

Weiss checked the window. "Are you just coming to bed?" She asked.

Blake nodded. "I stayed up all night with Winter and Qrow."

Weiss furrowed her brow. "Doing what?"

Blake looked down at the sheets. "Ruby's tracers. She pegged four of the Kashas. Unfortunately, it looks like the group split up. Two went south, looks like back to the Spawning Grounds. One is heading to Atlas, the other in the general direction of Vale. There's no telling their distribution, or if the others went entirely different ways." Blake nodded towards the desk. "If you're curious, I have a copy of their routes on that desk, as well as their speed."

Weiss nodded. She looked at Ruby. "In a moment." Weiss whispered. "I'm. . . I'm not ready."

Blake reached out, her hand grazing Weiss' knuckles. "I know. You don't have to be."

The two joined their partners in slumber.

Two floors above, Winter entered her admiral quarters and collapsed on her bed, boots and all. Her mind was numb from the night before. Her face buried itself deep in her pillows, fresh linens and jasmine tickling her nose. She sighed.

It snuck up on her. A small hiccup, a slight sniffle. Her mouth contorted into that mask of tragedy, her eyes welled with tears. Sobs wracked her body in ever ascending waves til the pillows beneath her cheeks were soaked with salt. Her throat ripped a scream from her belly, pouring misery into the air around her.

"I'm surprised it took you this long." Qrow said from the door.

Winter's entire being flinched, her sorrow stoppered with pride. She leaped from the bed and rushed the man in her door. "How did you get in!?" She demanded.

Qrow waved a key in front of her. "You're getting sloppy. Took this without you even noticing." Qrow tapped the door. "Was hoping you'd come find me, but of course you left your quarters unlocked. Already falling apart, huh?"

Winter snarled. "Get. Out."

Qrow shrugged. "No can do, _Schnee_." He said, tossing the key to Winter as he fully entered the room. "We have business."

Winter caught the key, tossing it onto her desk. It slid across and fell to the floor. She ignored it. "Business." She grit out.

Qrow nodded, thumbs in his belt loops. "Yours."

Venom rose from Winter's throat. "What business of mine concerns you?"

"You're not going after those Grimm Riders."

Winter bristled. "Excuse me?" She said quietly.

Qrow reached for his flask, unscrewing the lid. "You heard me." He answered.

Winter took a step towards him. "You demand that I let my father's killers get further from me than they already are."

Qrow nodded. "Pretty much."

Winter's fists clenched. "I assume you have a reason."

Qrow sipped his flask. "Two, actually."

Winter crossed her arms. "If they are unsatisfactory, you will find yourself at the bottom of a ravine."

Qrow smirked. "You're going to the funeral."

Winter flinched. "He's dead. I don't need further proof or thought on the matter."

Qrow nodded. "You do, actually." Winter opened her mouth. "Besides, your sister needs it."

Winter's shoulders fell. Just a centimeter, but enough. "She doesn't need me there."

Qrow shook his head. "Maybe she doesn't need you for healing. Ruby and Yang are great at that. But if you don't go, Weiss won't have anyone else who knew Willow Schnee like she did."

Her father's name slapped Winter across the face. "So what?" She snarled.

Qrow stepped closer. "A funeral is a memory, Winter. Believe me, I've been to enough of them. It's a hard look at the culmination of a persons life. A celebration for some. A kick in the teeth for others." Qrow laid a hand on Winter's shoulder. "It'll ease your pain."

Winter shrugged him off. "What do you know of my pain? I don't care about him! He's been dead to me for years! His beatings, his standards, his name, I bore the brunt of it! I lose no love for that corpse!" She snapped.

"Then what are you crying for?" Qrow asked.

"Because I can't help my sister!" Winter screamed. "Every year in that house she clawed for his acceptance, his love! Only when she went to Beacon did she finally seek validation elsewhere! But he was trying! They had a chance! She had a chance I never had to find the father in him! And now he's dead and I CAN'T HELP HER!"

"Why not!?" Qrow challenged, pocketing his flask.

"Because she doesn't trust me!" Winter crouched on the floor, arms wrapped around her belly, eyes glued to the metal. "Ever since Salem. Ever since I took arms with Ironwood and thought her efforts a fool's errand, we've been at odds. Ever since I doubted her, she's doubted me." Winter raised her head, meeting Qrow's eyes. "It's been too long."

Qrow knelt down, grasping Winter's shoulders. "Winter. It's okay if you don't help her."

Winter looked away.

Qrow tightened his grip. "Winter. Go to the funeral. Say a real goodbye. Don't carry that with you. And help yourself first. Weiss, she has her team. She can take care of herself. Don't carry that with you. Just remember him with her."

Winter shook her head. "I've failed, Qrow." She said quietly. "I've failed."

Qrow wrapped her in his arms. "No, you haven't." He squeezed her gently. "Winter, I'm making the arrangements. And then I'm going to track those monsters down. So you don't have to worry. When we find out how deep this goes, we'll tell you. And then we'll destroy them."

Winter wrapped her arms around Qrow's torso, falling to her knees. She cried. Qrow rocked her back and forth.

 **-A/N-**

 **This chapter's short. If it's 5000 words or less it's not a chapter. I didn't write six days after publishing. I won't make a habit of that.**


End file.
